1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wheel and tire mounting system, and in particular, a wheel and tire mounting system which securely mounts a tire to a wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wheels that traditionally have been used on garden equipment and children""s toys consist of a tire mounted on a rim of a hub. Typically, the tire is produced of an elastic material such as rubber. The hub is normally produced of a rigid material such as plastic or metal. The hub may be a solid disk or may be composed of spokes radiating from a central hub to the rim. The tire is then mounted onto the rim.
One disadvantage in the art of garden and toy wheel construction is that the tire is normally only form-fit to the rim. As a result, the tire may experience radial movement or axial movement relative to the rim. In addition, the tire may experience rotational movement about the rim. Traditional wheels normally fail to provide means for limiting radial, axial or rotational movement of a tire relative to the rim.
Alternatively, a wheel may consist of a tireless wheel. In a tireless wheel system, the rim incorporates a tread material into it. In such an assembly, there is no additional tire mounted to the rim, as the rim itself replaces the necessity to have a separate tire with tread. Typically in a tireless wheel system, the tread material is produced of the same material as the hub and rim. The material normally is a plastic such as polyethylene or PVC.
A disadvantage of the tireless wheel system is the inability to replace the tread material (i.e. the surface contacting the ground) as the tread material is incorporated into the wheel/hub itself.
A second disadvantage of the tireless wheel is a less shock-absorbing wheel system when compared with a rubberized or elastic tire mounted to a wheel. The rubberized tire tends to absorb shock better than a solid tread surface composed of rigid plastic.
A third type of wheel used typically on toys such as in-line skates and skateboards, is a wheel having a hub composed of a first, rigid plastic and a tire formed of a second, more elastic material. The elastic material is permanently molded to the wheel. This system is manufactured by the process of melting the second plastic material and, pouring the melted plastic into a mold which comprises the hub. When the second material cures, a unified wheel and tire assembly is formed. A disadvantage of this system is that the tire cannot be replaced when the tread surface is worn. Since the tire is permanently incorporated into the wheel, one is not able to replace the tire without replacing both the wheel and tire.
One disadvantage of most wheels in the art is the lack of shock-absorbing features. Traditional wheels fail to include means for absorbing force applied to the wheel. Therefore, shocks and other forces applied to the wheel assembly are transferred through the wheel to the apparatus on which the wheel is mounted.
What is needed in the art is a wheel system which limits radial, axial and rotational movement of a tire relative to the rim upon which the tire is mounted. In addition, what is needed is the ability to replace the tire as the tire becomes worn.
What is also needed in the art is a wheel system which incorporates shock-absorbing means.
The present invention is a wheel system for securely mounting a tire to the rim of a hub. The wheel system limits radial deflection and axial movement of the tire relative to the rim. In addition, the present invention limits rotational movement of the tire about the rim. The wheel system includes a rim with radially extending slots which mate with complementary radially extending protuberances of a tire whereby securely mounting the tire to the rim.
The invention, in one form thereof, is a wheel for mounting a tire. The tire has a first and second inner sidewall surface, a tread surface, and a rim surface. A plurality of xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d-shaped protuberances extend radially from the rim surface. A sidewall width is defined between the first and second inner sidewall surfaces. The wheel includes a rim which has a mounting surface. A plurality of a pair of alternately xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d-shaped and inverse xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d-shaped members extend in a radial direction from the mounting surface and extend in an axial direction a distance no greater than the sidewall width. A slot is defined by the pair of alternately xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d-shaped and inversely xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d-shaped members. The slot is adaptedly dimensioned for slidingly receiving the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d-shaped protuberances. The slot has a first and second slot end. In one further embodiment, a plurality of spokes radially extend between the rim and a hub. The spokes are formed of a material having elastic properties which absorb shocks. In an alternate embodiment, the first and second slot ends abut the first and second inner sidewall surfaces, respectively.
The invention, in another form thereof, is a wheel for mounting a tire having a first and second inner sidewall surface, a tread surface and a rim surface. From the rim surface, a plurality of xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d-shaped protuberances extend radially. A sidewall width is defined between the first and second inner sidewall surfaces. The wheel includes an inner rim and an outer rim. The outer rim is rotationally disposed about the inner rim. The outer rim has a mounting surface. A plurality of outer spokes extend radially from and attach the inner rim to the outer rim. The plurality of a pair of alternately xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d-shaped and inversely xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d-shaped members extend in a radial direction from the mounting surface and extend in an axial direction a distance no greater than the sidewall width. A slot is defined by the pair of alternately xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d-shaped members and inverse xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d-shaped members. The slot is adaptedly dimensioned for slidingly receiving the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d-shaped protuberances. The slot has a first and second slot end. In one further embodiment, the plurality of outer spokes are formed of a material having elastic properties which absorb shock.
The invention, in yet another form thereof, is a tire mounting system. The system includes a tire having a first and second inner sidewall surface, a tread surface and a rim surface. A sidewall width is defined by a distance between the first and second inner sidewall surfaces. A plurality of xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d-shaped protuberances extend radially from the rim surface of the tire. The tire mounting system further includes a rim which has a mounting surface. A plurality of a pair of alternately xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d-shaped and inverse xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d-shaped members extend in a radial direction from the mounting surface of the rim and extend in an axial direction a distance no greater than the sidewall width. A slot is defined by the pair of alternately xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d-shaped members and inverse xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d-shaped members. The slot is adaptedly dimensioned for slidingly receiving the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d-shaped protuberances. The slot has a first and second end. The tire is mounted to the rim such that the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d-shaped protuberances mate in said slots. In one further embodiment, a plurality of spokes extend radially from and attach a hub to the rim. In a further, specific embodiment, the spokes are formed of material having elastic properties which absorb shock.
The present invention, in yet another embodiment thereof, is a tire mounting system. The tire mounting system includes a tire having a first and second inner sidewall surface, a tread surface and a rim surface. A sidewall width is defined between the first and second inner sidewall surfaces. A plurality of xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d-shaped protuberances extend radially from the rim surface of the tire. The tire mounting system also includes an inner rim and an outer rim. The outer rim is rotationally disposed about the inner rim. The outer rim has a mounting surface. The plurality of outer spokes radially extend from and attach the inner rim to the outer rim. A plurality of a pair of alternately xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d-shaped and inverse xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d-shaped members extend in a radial direction from the mounting surface and extend in an axial direction a distance no greater than the sidewall width. A slot is defined by the pair of alternately xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d-shaped members and inverse xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d-shaped members. The slot is adaptedly dimensioned for receiving the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d-shaped protuberances and has a first and second slot end. The tire is mounted to the outer rim such that the xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d-shaped protuberance mates in the slots. In a further embodiment, the plurality of outer spokes are formed of a material having elastic properties which absorb shock.
The invention, in an another form thereof, is a wheel for mounting a tire. The wheel has a first and second inner sidewall surface, a tread surface and a rim surface from which a plurality of protuberances radially extend. A sidewall width is defined between the first and second inner sidewall surfaces. The wheel includes a rim having a mounting surface. A plurality of members extend in a radial direction from the mounting surface. Each member has an annular width. The members have a first and second end. The members form an attachment means complementarily dimensioned to the protuberances. The attachment means have an attachment means annular width. The member annular width is no greater than the attachment means annular width. In one further embodiment, the attachment means is a slot.
The invention, in another form thereof, is a tire mounting system. This system includes a tire with a first and second inner sidewall surface, a tread surface, and a rim surface. A sidewall width is defined between the first and second inner sidewall surfaces. A plurality of protuberances extend radially from the rim surface of the tire. A rim with a mounting surface includes a plurality of members extending in a radial direction from that mounting surface. Each member has an annular width. The members have a first and second end. The members form an attachment means complementarily dimensioned to the protuberances. The attachment means have an attachment means width. The member annular width is no greater than the attachment means annular width. The tire is mounted to the rim such that the protuberances mate with the attachment means. In one further embodiment, the attachment means is a slot.
One advantage of the present invention is a wheel system in which a tire is mounted to the rim of a wheel which limits radial, axial and rotational movement of the tire relative to the wheel. The tire includes radially inward (i.e. towards the rim) extending protuberances which are complementary to and mate with the slots that radially extend from the mounting surface of the rim. When the tire is mounted to the rim, the engagement of the protuberances in the slots limits the tire""s radial deflection from the rim and rotational movement of the tire about the rim. Axial movement of the tire relative to the rim is achieved through the tire""s inner sidewall surfaces abutting the ends of the radially extending slots such that axial movement of the tire relative to the rim is retarded.
A second advantage of one embodiment of the present invention is a wheel system which incorporates shock absorbing means. In one particular embodiment, the wheel includes shock absorbing means consisting of radially extending spokes composed of a material such as polyethylene which is capable of absorbing shocks applied to the wheel. In an alternate embodiment, a plurality of outer spokes composed of elastic material span between an inner rim and an outer rim whereby effectuating shock-absorbing capabilities.
An additional advantage of the present invention is the ability to securely mount a tire to a wheel which may be subject to radial deflection. In one form of the present invention, a plurality of spokes are made of elastic plastic material which absorbs shocks. In absorbing shocks, the rim is subjected to radial deflection. In order to limit a tire""s radial deflection from the rim during shock-absorbing deflection, the present invention securely mounts the tire to the rim through the use of radially inward (relative to the rim) extending protuberances from the tire""s rim surface which complement radially outwardly (relative to the rim) extending slots from the rim. As a result of the mating of the protuberances with the slots, the tire remains securely mounted to the rim whereby the tire resists radial deflection from the rim.